


Crossing Lines

by Vampykitty_kun



Series: Sons of the Bat [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Assassin Babies R' Us, Brothers, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampykitty_kun/pseuds/Vampykitty_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite all of their differences, Jason always knew what lines should never be crossed.  Granted, he frequently pushed the boundaries of those lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mentions of past violence and a sexual encounter
> 
> Pairings: None, mentions of past Jason x Talia

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Despite all of their differences, Jason always knew what lines should never be crossed. Granted, he frequently pushed the boundaries of those lines.

 

Bruce had very little tolerance for him, and while that irked him, it amused him all the same. Dick was more forgiving. Despite all the wretched things he had done, the acrobat never stayed cross with him for long. Or at least, he didn't think so. Dick had always been the more cheerful one of the bunch. Tim had always been weary of him (first impressions clearly mattered more than Jason had cared to notice) and frequently questioned his motives and beliefs, but they had their moments.

 

And Damian?

 

The hatred was mutual.

 

Perhaps it was being Bruce's biological son that irked him most. That the Dark Knight did not judge the child so harshly despite the numerous sins the young boy had committed, likely because he was his own flesh and blood and he sought to make the best out of a bad decision and try and turn it around. Or maybe it was because he was a snarky little bastard with a sick sense of humor. Regardless, Jason hated the child and made little effort to be pleasant with him.

 

Jason frequently got into verbal battles with them all (on top of numerous physical ones that usually concluded with numerous fractures, dislocated limbs, and various stab wounds), and Jason knew all the buttons to press. He knew how to cut to bleed then rub salt in the wounds. But as previously stated, Jason knew what lines not to cross.

 

A common source of angst for everyone was their parents. Bruce lived his life grieving and avenging his parents in his own personal way. Jason had always felt that the subject of his parents had always been taboo, and he never dared a snide comment aimed at them. As much as Jason loved to see Bruce hurt, he never wanted to agitate the wound that would never heal.

 

Dick kept hold of his memories tightly, the good and the bad, and lived his life as fully as he could, keeping his moral code in check. Dick was sentimental, emotional, and could be downright scary if pushed over the edge in regards to something he felt strongly about. Jason was content with letting that sleeping dog lay.

 

Tim's parental wounds were fresh. He still had his moments of profound grief. He had had the pleasure of biological parents longer than any of the rest of them had, and that would likely make the loss hit harder that it had the rest of them. In a way, Jason was jealous, but he respected the boy's right to grieve.

 

And Damian?

 

Damian was free game. It was just too easy. Verbally bashing the Bat was such an easy way to get the child riled up. He was violently defensive, and an utmost amusement when in a pissy mood. Damian could easily get as vicious and deadly as a cat forced into a bath, and at times Jason had come out of those encounters as bloody as the metaphorical hands washing said cat.

 

Bringing up Talia was almost as fun, and quite frankly both the boy and woman deserved it.

 

 _"Aww, did mommy neglect to take you to Assassin Babies R Us enough when you were young?"_ Had left Tim laughing hysterically in the next lot when they had all crossed paths one night. Dick had bit his bottom lip in effort to stop the shitty grin from spreading across his face. Old Bats had been absent from the scene, pity. Jason had left Damian sputtering on the roof top as he launched himself into the night laughing his ass off.

 

Admittedly, there were times that Jason knew he was being overly cruel to the boy (past shooting the child of course). Damian was a strong, proud child that acted like he was going on thirty rather than slowly inching towards his preteens. There were times that Jason admittedly forgot that the demon spawn was in fact still just a little boy, and had the potential for being as sensitive if the right words were uttered in poor taste. So perhaps _"Mommy doesn't love you, so she pawned you off to the man that has a place in his heart for all the little rejects"_ had been stepping a bit too far over the line, even for Jason's taste. He'd realize it almost immediately after it left his mouth when the child had stopped abruptly mid run and stared at him with wide eyes. He had winced even before noticing Dick's fist headed for the side of his face. He had deserved that one.

 

Jason hated the boy, and although the lines sometimes got blurred, he was still sure to never outright cross them. Some things would have to wait. Some things were just too sweet to keep to himself, yet lost on a child, so he'd wait for the perfect time someday a few years down the line… with Bruce absent, and escape route secured.

 

For there was so much that he could do with _"Oh yeah? Well I banged your mom!"_ and all incarnations and contexts he could use it in. The ultimate burn. Granted, he would likely be met with disbelief and left with numerous contusions, but it would be worth it. Because taunting one Damian Wayne was always fun.

 

Brotherly 'love' at its finest.


End file.
